Bidon ce jeu Granger ?
by Athena-Saori
Summary: OS... Dumbledore organise un jeu sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le moyen pour certains de se rapprocher?


Salut à toutes (et tous s'il y en a ?).

Nous revoilà avec encore un OS et **encore** un Drago/Hermione eh oui, on est fan de ce couple ou on l'est pas!!!)

Passons aux choses sérieuses:

* * *

_Disclaimer_: Les personnages sont à La Grande JK Rowling.

* * *

En italique, les pensées d'Hermione.

Nous tenons à remercier tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des comms pour nos précédentes histoires, désolées mais on ne peux pas répondre personnellement à chaque personne mais ca nous fait très plaisir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Bidon ce jeu Granger ?**

Mai. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent… Bref, tout est tranquille à Poudlard. Seulement quelqu'un va venir troubler cette tranquillité. Ce quelqu'un, c'est Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et un des plus grands sorciers de sa génération, si ce n'est pas le plus grand. Dumbledore est un génie selon certains. Mais qui dit génie, dit folie. Admettons-le, Dumbledore a parfois un grain !

Donc, en ce matin de mai, il se lève pendant que tout le monde déjeune.

« Mes chers élèves, en ces temps difficiles, il est important de se changer les idées. C'est pourquoi je vous invite tous à me suivre jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où une surprise vous attend. »

Il traversa la salle et sortit, tous les élèves le suivirent. Arrivés devant le terrain, tous se figèrent.

Harry s'approcha de Dumbledore.

« Heu… Professeur, c'est bien ce que je crois ? » Demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore tourna vers lui des yeux pétillants de malice.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Ron.

« Ceci, monsieur Weasley, est un minigolf ! » Lui répondit Dumbledore.

« Un quoi ? » S'exclama la moitié des élèves.

« D'abord, je voudrais savoir si certains d'entre vous ont déjà fait cela avant ? » demanda le directeur.

Quelques élèves levèrent la main. Dumbledore les appela près de lui puis pris la parole.

« Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez assez doué au golf. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Serpentard.

« Malfoy connaît les jeux moldus ? » S'interrogea Hermione à voix haute.

« On en apprend tous les jours. » Lui répondit Harry.

Drago gardait un visage impassible malgré tous les murmures qui l'entouraient.

« Allons, ne soyez pas timide. » intervint Dumbledore.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione à cette idée. Malfoy timide, et puis quoi encore ?

Drago se joignit aux cinq autres élèves connaissant l'art délicat du mini golf !

Dumbledore passa la demi-heure suivante à expliquer la façon de faire (c'est vrai que c'est long, mais certains élèves sont parfois un peu lent à la comprenette, genre Crabbe et Goyle !)

« Bon, il doit y avoir un club pour tous en principe. Il y a 10 parcours différents (1 parcours 18 trous). Je vais demander à ceux qui s'y connaissent d'aider ceux qui ont plus de mal. » Dit Dumbledore avant de les laisser s'amuser.

Les élèves se répartirent. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Lavande, Parvati, Padma et Seamus étaient ensembles.

Ils jouaient depuis une demi-heure, Hermione n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout douée pour ça. Quand elle arrivait à la toucher, la balle partait presque toujours dans la direction inverse de celle voulue.

« Quel est le sombre débile qui a inventé un truc pareil ? Non mais on a pas idée. Quelqu'un peux me dire l'intérêt de ce jeu ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Se détendre Mione. » Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione le toisa du regard.

« Regardes-moi bien, j'ai l'air détendue ? »

« Elle a l'air détendue ? » Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ron.

« C'est pas ce que je dirais, plutôt légèrement stressée. » Lui répondit le rouquin en riant doucement.

« Un tantinet énervée. » Renchérit Harry.

« JE SUIS TOTALEMENT HORS DE MOI ! » Cria Hermione.

« Zen Mione. » Lui répondirent ses deux amis en chœur.

« Quel jeu de /§/ (censuré! lol) » Dit la Gryffondor, passablement énervée comme tout le monde a pu s'en rendre compte.

« Quelle vulgarité ! »Intervint quelqu'un.

Hermione se retourna et affronta le regard acier d'un Serpentard blond qu'on ne présente plus !

« Oh non, pas toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » Cracha Hermione.

« Dumbledore m'as dit de venir t'aider, il a vu que tu avais… » Drago eut un petit rire « …certaines difficultés. »

Le rire moqueur n'avait pas échappé à Hermione.

« Très bien, alors montre-moi. »

Drago prit le club et d'un geste souple et élégant envoya la balle directement dans le trou.

« Quel jeu de /§!!! » Ragea Hermione.

« Jalouse ? » Lui demanda Malfoy, amusé.

« Dans tes rêves. » Répondit la rouge et or.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota sensuellement à l'oreille :

« Dans mes rêves, ce sont les autres qui sont jalouses de toi. »

Hermione prit une jolie teinte pivoine. Elle reprit ensuite contenance quand elle vit ses deux meilleurs amis la regarder avec un air suspicieux et Lavande, Parvati et Padma, les montrer du doigt, elle et Malfoy, toutes excitées.

« Alors, grand maître du mini golf, tu m'apprends ? » Demanda Hermione au blond.

« Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup quand tu m'appelles maître. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? C'est pas possible, on lui a jeté un sort de confusion ou quoi ?_

Pour mieux lui montrer le mouvement, le Serpentard enleva sa cape. Il resta donc en pantalon et chemise qui ne cachait absolument rien de sa superbe musculature.

_Gandalf ! (NDA : Y en a marre de Merlin !!!) Mais c'est qu'il est super bien foutu ce con ! _

« Arrêtes de baver Mione ! »

« Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda Hermione en se retournant. Elle avait un peu crié les derniers mots.

« Attends, t'énerves pas, c'est tout a fait normal vu comment il est fait. Crois moi, si j'étais pas dingue de Harry… » Ginny ne fini pas sa phrase mais poussa un long soupir qui voulait tout dire.

« Ginny ! C'est Malfoy ! » Dit Hermione, scandalisée.

« C'est surtout un des gars les plus canon de Poudlard et tu lui plaît, tu aurais tord de te priver. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Arrêtes, je ne lui plaît pas, ça doit être un jeu ou un pari avec ses amis. »

« Mione, Malfoy n'a pas d'amis, seulement des larbins. Et vu la façon qu'il a de te dévorer des yeux et vu la gueule de Parkinson ce n'est pas un jeu. »

Hermione tourna la tête et vit Pansy qui, de rage, essayait de manger son club de golf !

« Quand vous aurez fini de m'admirer on pourra peut-être commencer. » Dit Drago avec un petit sourire qui s'élargit quand il vit les deux filles rougir et les regards noirs de Harry et Ron.

« Bon, Granger vient là. » Dit-il.

Elle commença à s'avancer vers lui puis se retourna en entendant Ginny lui parler, assez bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

« Fonces ma grande, profites en. Tu lui plais, il te plaît, ce serait un crime de ne pas profiter de la situation. »

Hermione la regarda un moment puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Compte sur moi. »

Elle s'approcha ensuite du Serpentard d'une démarche lente et féline. Celui-ci eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle se planta devant lui et plongea son regard noisette dans le gris de celui de Drago.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment puis la jeune fille dit d'une voix innocente :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

« Hum ?... Quoi ? Heu… je… ben… c'est… »

« Drago Malfoy qui bafouille ! » Dit hermione. Elle se rapprocha de lui et baissa le ton de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende :

« J'aime. »

Elle vit une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux du blond.

« Très bien miss, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. »

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire coquin en battant exagérément des cils.

« Vraiment tout ? »

Elle fut ravie de le voir prendre un teint légèrement plus rose, puis il se reprit et retrouva son sourire vainqueur :

« Je me contenterais du golf. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue boudeuse et se mit en place.

« Pour l'instant. » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner.

oOoOoOoOo

Du côté de Harry et Ginny

« Je peux savoir à quoi ils jouent tous les deux ? » Dit le Survivant, ne quittant pas Hermione et Drago du regard.

Ginny poussa un soupir.

« Et si tu t'occupais un peu d'autre chose ? » Lui proposa-t-elle.

« Tu as raison… »

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina.

« … Le golf c'est parfait pour se vider la tête ! »

Ginny se prit la tête dans les mains de désespoir. Elle murmura :

« Mais qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil ? Et pourquoi, par Saroumane, il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de ce débile ? »

« Ginny ? Tu viens ? » Lui demanda Harry.

Elle le regarda un moment puis s'approcha de lui.

« Tu sais, quand je te disais de t'occuper d'autre chose, je ne pensais pas vraiment au golf. »

« Ah bon ? A quoi alors ? »

La rouquine prit une grande inspiration puis :

« A moi. »

Harry devint rouge des pieds à la tête.

« Toi ? Gi… Gi… Gin… Ginny ? » Bégaya-t-il.

« C'est mon nom. »

« Maismaismais… »

Ginny commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Par Mélusine, il faut tout faire ici ! » S'exclama le jeune fille.

Elle se jeta au cou du jeune homme à la tignasse incoiffable et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry, d'abord surpris, répondit bien vite à son baiser, ses bras allant entourer la taille de la Gryffondor.

Parvati et Lavande poussèrent des cris de joie en voyant cela, ce qui attira l'attention de Ron. En voyant sa sœur dans les bras de Harry, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il s'approcha à grands pas du couple, n'entendant pas ce qu'il se passait autour, dommage pour lui !

« Regardes Luna, j'y arrive. »Dit Neville.

Il tapa dans sa balle avec force, elle s'envola et fonça droit dans la tête de Ron. Complètement sonné, il tomba au sol.

« Dommage Nevichou, tu y étais presque. » Dit Luna.

« C'est de sa faute ! » Dit Neville en montrant Ron.

Il se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« T'étais obligé de te mettre au milieu ? » Râla-t-il.

Il partit rejoindre Luna pendant que Seamus et Dean, qui les avait rejoint, étaient écroulés de rire.

oOoOoOoOo

Mais revenons à notre petit couple.

« Plus souple le poignet je t'ai dit ! » Dit Drago.

Hermione prit une petite voix désolée : « J'y arrive pas. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de notre blondinet préféré, le genre de sourire que ferait un chasseur qui a enfin trouvé le moyen d'attraper sa proie.

« Très bien, il est temps que je prenne les choses en main. » Dit-il d'une voix décidée.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » Lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça par derrière, il colla son ventre au dos d'Hermione, ses mains se placèrent sur celles de la Gryffondor qui trembla un peu à ce contact, manquant de lâcher son club.

« Le mouvement c'est ça ! » Lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Il fit lentement le mouvement typique du golf.

« Tu as compris ? »

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir : « Mmmmmh… pas bien non. Tu peux le refaire ? »

Drago sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois. Oui, il l'aimait bien cette jeune fille. Peut être même plus que bien.

Il refit le mouvement, elle toujours dans ses bras.

« Allez, à toi. »

Toujours dans la même position, Hermione effectua le mouvement.

Drago se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Pas mal. »

Il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou. Hermione perdit un peu ses moyens et pour se ressaisir regarda ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle vit Ginny sauter au cou de Harry et l'embrasser, celui-ci la prendre dans ses bras, elle vit Ron se précipiter vers eux, elle préféra ne pas voir cette scène et se tourna de l'autre côté, entendant vaguement Neville crier quelque chose à Luna ? Elle tomba sur le regard noir de Pansy.

« Je crois que ta petite amis n'apprécie pas que tu donnes des cours particuliers ! » Dit-elle à Drago.

Celui-ci, trop occupé à se délecter du spectacle de Ron allongé sur le sol, ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais soudain :

« Quelle petite amie ? »

« Parkinson. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est ma petite amie ? »

« Euh ? Peut-être le fait qu'elle est train de me foudroyer du regard en étranglant à moitié Goyle…ou Crabbe. J'ai jamais su qui était qui. Et puis il y a surtout le fait que c'est ce qu'elle dit partout où elle passe. »

« Je vais tuer cette fille. J'te jure, un jour ou l'autre je vais la tuer. »

Hermione pris un faux air surpris.

« Ah bon. Parce que vous êtes pas ensemble ? »

« T'as fini de me prendre pour un con ? »

Elle se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse.

« Et si on étudiait ton swing plutôt. » Proposa-t-il.

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle refit le même mouvement plusieurs fois en se frottant langoureusement contre lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir et lui embrassa doucement le cou.

oOoOoOoOo

Ron se releva, il regarda du côté où se trouvaient Harry et Ginny avant qu'il ne se prenne une balle de golf malencontreuse. Se trouvaient. Car ils n'y étaient plus.

Ron sentit la colère ressurgir.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas l'objet de sa haine. Par contre, il s'arrêtât un moment sur Pansy. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, elle essayait de se tuer en s'étranglant avec sa propre cravate.

« Complètement tarée celle-là. » Dit-il.

Mais il tomba sur ce que regardait la Serpentard. Et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Sa meilleure amie était dans les bras de son pire ennemi et tous deux semblaient bien s'amuser.

« Par David Copperfield(**1**), ils sont tous cinglés aujourd'hui. »

Il s'avança à grand pas vers les tourtereaux, mais :

« Eh Goyle, regardes, je suis le meilleur ! »

Et Ron tomba une nouvelle fois, assommé par la balle de Crabbe. Pendant que Seamus et Dean étaient obligés de s'asseoir par terre à force de rire.

« Bordel, j'ai mal aux abdos. » Réussi à dire Seamus entre deux rires.

« Parce que t'as des abdos toi ? » Demanda Lavande.

Il lui fit un sourire qu'il cru charmeur.

« Tu veux voir ? »

« Parvatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! » Hurla Lavande en courant vers son amie.

oOoOoOoOo

« Mais c'est de mieux en mieux. » Dit Drago à propos du jeu d'Hermione.

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle d'un ton supérieur.

Elle entendit soudain Lavande appeler Parvati et tourna un peu pour la suivre des yeux. Elle la vit se jeter dans les bras de son amie et se mettre à pleurer.

Elle sentit soudain un souffle chaud sur sa joue. En relevant la tête, elle vit Drago qui la regardait.

_Qui me dévore des yeux oui !_

Oubliant totalement qui elle était, qui il était et où ils se trouvaient, elle l'embrassa avec fougue, ce qui le fit tomber au sol, Hermione sur lui. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser.

Entre deux baisers :

« Tu es à moi.» Lui dit Drago.

Elle le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Dans tes rêves. »

A ces mots, il eut un petit rire.

« Dans mes rêves, ça fait longtemps que tu es à moi. »

Hermione se sentit flotter en comprenant qu'il rêvait d'elle depuis un moment. Une minute… elle flottait vraiment !

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Milicent Bulstrode l'avait attrapé par le col de sa robe et la soulevait.

« Je t'interdis d'attaquer mon Drakinouchet ! »

Hermione réussi à se retrouver sur ses pieds.

« Il est à moi, alors casse toi ! »

La Serpentard vira couleur fromage blanc.

« Que…quoi ? »

« Casse-toi ! » Répéta Hermione, énervée.

Milicent partit en pleurant. Drago s'était relevé pendant l'échange. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et dit d'une voix chargée d'émotion :

« Par Sauron, tu es totalement dingue !!! »

Hermione le regarda en souriant. Puis :

« Drakinouchet ? » Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

« Oh non, pas toi, pitié tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

« Je déconne. »

Il l'embrasse, puis lui attrapant la main, l'emmena le plus discrètement possible vers le château.

oOoOoOoOo

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde est rentré, ou presque.

Ron se réveilla au milieu du terrain désert. Il ne vit plus aucune trace de Drago ou d'Hermione.

« Ah ! Je les retiens tous aujourd'hui. Ils vont m'entendre. D'abord l'autre qui embrasse ma sœur et puis Mione qui drague Malfoy… Ca me couperait presque l'appétit… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?... C'est pas le moment Ron, pense que tu es tout seul alors que les autres s'envoient enlaidi… Oui, c'est sûr. Je vais les tuer ces sales petits… »

« Regardes Minerva chérie, je suis le meilleur ! »

« Albus, voyons. Ce n'est plus de ton âge !!! »

THE END

* * *

(1) Celle là, elle était obligée.

Merci de nous avoir lu, en esperant que cela vous a permis de passer un bon moment.

Tout commentaire sera le bienvenu.


End file.
